In a conventional Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) system for ordering new telephone numbers, a system requires user groups to reject orders when one telephone number is considered corrupt. This occurs because conventional processing of a VoIP order includes an attempt to update the switching device, which can result in an error condition to the originator of the order (e.g., the customer). Consequently, the customer has to change that particular telephone number and reprocess the order. If more than one telephone number is considered corrupt per customer order, this process repeats itself until all corrupt telephone numbers are discovered and removed from the order.
This conventional system prevents customers from receiving the highest quality of customer care. Further, the conventional system runs the potential of assigning numbers to devices in an incorrect manner.